The Outlaw's Angel
by BurnItDown905
Summary: Angel Jaymes Ambrose left the MC 5 years ago and didn't want to look back. Too bad... because she's back to deal with all the ghosts from her past, present, and maybe even her future. AU. Warnings: language, graphic scenes, violence, possible drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel**

**1.**

***Seth's POV***

"**Yo, I need you to do me a favor," Dean said as he barged into my office.  
**"**Well hello to you too, sunshine. You know, you could've knocked," I responded slightly more sarcastic than usual. Sometimes Dean just needs to lighten up.  
**"**I also could've stabbed you by now, but I'm feeling generous today," Dean said sitting across from me. He shrugged his leather jacket off and began drumming his fingers on the upholstered chair.  
**"**What can I do for you, man?" I asked, trying to figure out what the hell was so important.  
**"**There's something coming in today I need for you to pick up," Dean began.  
**"**Woah, when your dad gave me the loan for this place he promised I could run it my way. No illegal shit is coming through those doors, man," I said, almost begging.  
**"**Relax," Dean said, picking up a stress ball off my desk. "My sister's coming back into town and I need you to pick her up," he continued.  
**"**You mean to tell me you had me cancel a session with a client because you had to come down here and ask me **_**that?!" **_**He couldn't be serious... that's it?!  
**"**Pretty much… so will ya?" he asked.**

**I took a deep breath and sighed.**

"**Look, man, can't you get one of the prospects to get her? I'm kinda swamped today," I answered. Dean shook his head and squeezed the ball in his fist.  
**"**Hell no. I'm not letting them near Angel," Dean spat.  
**"**Angel Ambrose? Ha, of course," I said with a smirk. "I didn't even know you had a sister,".  
**"**She took off for an extended vacation before you were patched in," Dean said.  
**"**Damn… that was-".  
**"**More than 4 years, yeah. The kid's been gone a long time. Will you just get her?" Dean asked, beginning to become irked that he had to ask more than once.  
**"**I guess, man. What time, and where?"**

**Dean stood to leave after giving me Angel's pickup information.**

"**And one more thing, man," he said as he stood in the door.  
**"**What's that?" I asked.  
**"**Just… be careful around my sister. She can be sort of… unpredictable," Dean said.  
**"**What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.  
**"**Just be careful," Dean repeated, before leaving my office.**

**I sat back with a huff before spinning around in my cushioned chair and taking a look over the busy gym floor.**

**I met Dean Ambrose, VP of the Outlaw Motorcycle Club right out of high school and was immediately welcomed as one of them. My mom died a few years ago and I never knew my father. After I graduated, I bounced from town to town until I met the Outlaws one night in the small Southern California town.**

**After helping the VP deal with some rather violent bar patrons, Dean took me in and I found a new home. I was patched in honorarily, but would always step up and be there for Dean, my brother.**

* * *

_I've been standing by my truck for what feels like hours in the hot summer heat. Dean's sister has officially pissed me off. Her train was supposed to be here forty fucking minutes ago. Dean officially owes me._

_All thoughts are lost as a group of people come from inside the train station and I finally see her. He had sent me a picture so I'd know what she looked like, but it obviously had to be an older one, because the girl standing in front of me looked nothing like the girl in Dean's picture._

_She's got darker hair than Dean, it's messy and curly and stops right at her shoulders. The girls got walking-sex hair! She pulls her sunglasses on top of her head and stops in front of me._

"_A-Angel?" I asked as he looking into her eyes. It was the girl in the picture for sure. I'd been thinking about those icy blue eyes since her brother sent me her picture.  
_"_You're Rollins, right?" she asked, subconsciously playing with her lip ring. "I mean… oh god, nevermind. I'm sorry!" she said walking past me._

_Shit! I must've stared at her like a crazy person, cause she was halfway out of my grasp before I gently reached out to her._

"_Sorry…" I said as she jumped back. Fuck… I scared her.  
_"_Wh-who sent you here? How do you know my name?" she asked fearfully.  
_"_Woah… hey, take it easy. I'm Rollins, alright? Call me Seth. I'm a friend of your brother. He asked me to come to pick you up. I swear. We can call him if you want," I said holding my hands in the air then against my chest.  
_"_You can trust me," he said._

_It takes her a minute, but I've finally gotten her calm over to walk her over to my truck. I loaded her bags in the back and ran around to help her up. _

"_Sorry about freaking out on you back there," she said as we made it onto the main highway.  
_"_Don't worry about it. You okay?" I asked. I looked over and smile as she nodded. She's got the cutest dimples.  
_"_What happened?" I continued. She stared out the window for a moment before responding.  
_"_Just kinda jittery being back home. Just remembering what I'm coming home to," she said, making me frown. _

_I reached over and grabbed her hand. I don't know why but I reached over and grabbed her hand. That's a lie, I know exactly why: I just wanted to see her smile._

"_Nothing's going to happen to the Outlaw's princess… I fucking promise," I said giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled and rubbed her thumb against my hand and I swear I felt a shock run through my body. What the hell is this girl doing to me?_

_We pulled up to the main gate to the clubhouse and I punched a code into the intercom. A moment later we heard a buzz as the gates slid open._

"_Home sweet home," she said as I drove onto the compound, hand-delivering her to her old life._

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Angel is definitely going to have more than one love interest and this story has multiple possible endings. Let me know who you want her to end up with in the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Angel's POV**

**I've been back for a few hours and the who's who of the club have all already come by to greet me. They say "The magic thing about home is that it feels good to leave, and it feels even better to come back." And it's true.**

**I knew when I left it was probably not the smartest thing to do, but I was happy because I know it needed to be done. Now that I'm back, I can barely remember why I left in the first place.**

* * *

"_I can't believe you guys are actually dating," Angel said perplexed as she watched Braun expertly lift Alexa off the bike he was currently working on. She watched as he placed a sweet kiss on her nose, before focusing his attention back on his bike.  
_"_Yeah, well… what can I say? He grew on me," Alexa smiled.  
_"_No fucking kidding," Angel responded, squinting up at Braun, who somehow managed to grow an extra few feet since high school._

"_Is this how it's gonna be? You two ganging up on me like back in the day?" Braun asked.  
_"_Oh babe, come on… we're grown now," Alexa said sweetly as she passed her boyfriend a rag to wipe his brow.  
_"_Fucking great," Braun mumbled.  
_"_Oh I know you missed me too, ya big baby," Angel said smiling._

* * *

"W_here's my angel?" a voice said a few hours later. I smiled and turned around, running out of the clubhouse. I jumped off the porch steps and launched myself into the arms of one of the people I had missed the most._

"_Daddy," I responded, as tears began rolling down my cheek._

_He set me back on the porch and his blue eyes met mine._

_"I hope that vacation was terrible because you're never leaving again," Eric said, half-joking.  
"Don't worry," I said as we headed back into the house. "I think I'm gonna stick around for a while."_

_"She's not going anywhere," Alexa threatened as she peaked her head out of the fridge. "I think we need to go on a beer run before tonight."  
"Oh, I'll go," I said as my head shot up. I looked between my father, best friend, and brother who all had weary looks on their faces._

_"Oh come the fuck on, guys. I'm going to the store. It's not like I'm going 'out for cigarettes' never to return," I teased, but stopped when I saw the serious looks on their faces. "Alright, too soon to joke. Come on Lex, let's go," I said, lightly pushing her out the house._

_The second we were outside we heard the rumbling of rumbling bikes. My heart began racing as I heard the familiar sound once again._

"_Let's go, Angel Jaymes," Alexa said, slightly rushing me to her car. I opened the passenger door and made eye contact with him for just a moment before ducking into Alexa's beetle._

"_You okay?"_

_I knew Alexa was gonna ask me that once we got far enough, but I didn't know how to answer. So I just shrugged and stared out the window._

"_I'm fine, Lex… not like it matters anyway," I said, mumbling the last part._

**I know some of these might be a little short, each chapter is going to be done from different peoples' point of views, hope you're liking it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Roman's POV**

**This trip out east is finally over. I can't wait to get back to the clubhouse. After 6 hours on this bike, I'm exhausted. I wonder if Sasha's at the house, I forgot to tell her I was coming back today, shit. Oh well, it's not like I'm not always in trouble for something.**

**Drew and the prospects we brought along with us pull onto the OUtlaw compound and I coast on my bike until we make it back to the clubhouse. After shutting my engine off I pull my helmet on and stand up to stretch. I definitely need a rubdown.**

"**Let's go Angel Jaymes," I heard as I set my helmet on my bike. I turned towards the house and time stood still.**

**She was back. Angel was standing there, walking through the lot like she didn't up and leave five years ago.**

**She always said she never felt like a real blonde, and I guess now she's gone and dyed her hair. She was perfect before, but now… fuck.**

**I watched the wind catch her hair as she and Alexa walked arm in arm to her car. Even after all these years, I could watch her all day. **

"**Welcome back, brother," the club's treasurer, Aleistar Black said as he pulled me in for a hug. We got patched in right around the same time when we were still kids. We, along with Dean, all grew up together.  
**"**Hey man," I said.  
**"**You see your girl?" he asked, pointing to where Alexa's car had been parked.  
**"**Yeah… I mean, no! She's… she's not my girl," I said, hoping he hadn't heard my initial response.  
**"**If you say so, man… Prez wants to see us. Time for Church," he said as we headed into the chapel, the room where club meetings were held. I followed him down the long hallway as I reminisced about my Angel.**

_8 years ago_

"_Come on, you totally cheated. I know for a fact, you rigged mine and Dean's ATVs," The twins' dad hooked us all up with ATV's during spring break one year and we all decided to race to the top of the huge hill by Outlaw Lake. Angel had always been a daddy's girl, so riding was her thing. I knew she didn't cheat, I was only messing with her.  
_"_I only messed with Dean's," she confessed quietly. I looked at her confused.  
_"_Why?"_

_She turned to look at the lake and sighed. I walked over to her just as she whipped her light blonde hair over her shoulder. Why did I wanna kiss the freckles on her collarbone so bad?_

_When she turned to look at me, I guess she didn't know I had stepped closer to her and ended up wrapped in my arms. She looked up at me and her eyes sparkled like arctic pools._

"_Ro-".  
_"_Shhh," I whispered, cutting her off with my lips. I felt hers react a moment later, and soon I was holding the base of her head and her jaw, exploring her mouth with feverish excitement._

_I heard her moan in my mouth and I swear my dick twitched. I reluctantly pulled back, only to rest my forehead against hers._

"_All you had to say was that you wanted to get me alone. You didn't have to do all this and take your brother out," I joked as I closed my eyes and inhaled her signature spicy vanilla hair. I felt her smack my stomach before I smiled and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled back to look at me, hallucinating me with her stare. _

"_Angel, I-"_

"_What the fuck is this?!" We both looked down the hill, already knowing who it was._

_Dean... and he was fucking heated. He hopped back on his ATV and raced away, probably back to the clubhouse._

"_Shit!" I yelled before looking back at Angel, who had a sympathetic look on his face.  
_"_Go, it's okay," she said pushing me away with a smile. How was she this perfect? She knew I had to talk to Dean. We were boys and I just broke the #1 rule in bro code… his fucking sister. I knew Angel and I would be okay. Me and Dean? Not so much._

* * *

"_Wait, man!" I said, barely stopping to shut my engine off as I chased him back to the clubhouse. A few club members and some prospects were gathered outside around their bikes.  
_"_The one girl! The only fucking one I told you was off-limits… how could you fuck my sister?!" Dean asked as he whipped back around and hit me square in the jaw. I fell to a knee and grabbed my jaw, knowing I had the first one coming. I crossed the fucking line. But a part of me didn't care._

_Angel was worth it._

"_I haven't fucked her, but look, man… I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry but I like her," I could barely get it out before Dean lunged at me, taking both of us to the ground. I was bigger and I knew I could take him, so I just held him back until his dad got a couple of the prospects to pull him off me._

"_That's enough son. For fuck's sake, your sister is twelve minutes older than you, go calm down!" Eric Bischoff yelled. And when he did, you listened._

_Dean spat at my feet and walked into the clubhouse, his girlfriend Renee following behind him._

"_Roman," Eric's voice boomed a minute later. "Let's talk."_

* * *

"_I've known you since you were a kid, hell you're still a kid, so don't lie to me boy. What happened?" he asked and I felt my balls get sucked back in. Bischoff was tough. Fair… but tough. I cleared my throat before I began.  
_"_Well sir, as you know, me Angel, and Dean had the ATVs today," I began.  
_"_Go on," he said.  
_"_Well… Angel kinda messed with Dean's. I think she ripped the cords to his accelerator, but we were at Outlaw Hill together alone and I kissed her," I finally confessed. I saw his eyes widened and I quickly explained myself._

"_She kissed me back, sir. And I like her... a lot. And I think she likes me too," I smiled. He stared at me hard for a moment, debating internally… I could tell.  
_"_You've been around long enough to know what goes on around here and Taker's told me you've been hanging around him a lot. Like a mini, Sergeant at arms," he said.  
_"_Sir…?" I asked, confused.  
_"_You're a good kid Reigns, and I know you'd never be dumb enough to hurt Angel. If you want to be together, I won't stand in your way. Now go get her. If I know my daughter, she's probably back by now and looking for you."_

_I stood up slightly shocked and headed straight out the clubhouse in search of my girl. My girl. I haven't officially asked her yet, but after that kiss on the hill, she has to know I'm hers too._

_She was pacing on the porch with her hands covering her perfect mouth. She stopped when she saw me and walked straight up to me, inspecting the fresh cut on my lip._

"_What happened?" she asked, trying not to touch my wound.  
_"_Your brother's got a nasty left hook," I said, shrugging it off. I was fine, but I couldn't admit how cute she was when she took care of me.  
_"_I talked to your dad," I said, pulling her onto the porch swing. I pulled her close as she tucked her legs under her body.  
_"_Fuck… and you're still conscious?" she asked sarcastically.  
_"_He's fine with it. He knows I'd never hurt you," I snarked back. "I never would hurt you, you know?" I said more serious, looking down at her clear blue eyes._

_She smiled and whispered, "I know," before she pulled me down for one of the many mesmerizing kisses she'd give me over the next three years._

* * *

_Angel was my everything. All throughout high school, she was my one and only. I was a prospect since my seventeenth birthday, so right after we graduated I was officially patched in. That summer I also really got into boxing. At first, I had gotten into a couple of fights, but soon I was trying to pick fights all over the place. Eric introduced me to his buddy Vince who had a little fight club, and soon I was making my own way in the club. I was even winning the other guys' money on my matches._

_I could tell Angel hated it, but I didn't care. All I could see was that this was a way for me to provide for her. I wanted to be able to do and be everything she needed and fighting was the quickest way to a quick buck._

_I honestly don't even know why I yelled at her the night but she finally dumped my ass after I won a big fight… but I'll never forget that night._

* * *

"_**Come on, let's go," she said. Angel could barely look at me as she walked ahead of me towards her car. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to look at me. My face is fucking busted.**_

_**Not to mention, my knuckles hurt, I feel like I got hit by a bus from all directions, and I think I might have a concussion... but I fucking won. I know she doesn't get it now, but I just want Angel to know how special she is and how truly unworthy I am of her.**_

"_**Get in, dummie," she says, and suddenly the affectionate always calls me doesn't sound so affectionate. What's her problem? I won. **_

_**I sit back in her passenger seat and wait as her Camaro revs up. She's been working on this hunk of junk forever and it's finally in better-than-expected condition. I don't want to tell her it's the starter, though. I can't tell her when she's already mad at me.**_

_**Once the car finally starts were on our way back to the clubhouse. The front gate is in eyesight when she finally speaks.**_

"_**You could've gotten yourself killed out there," she said, gripping the steering wheel.  
**_"_**I'm fine, babe," I assured her. "And come on, you saw the other guy," I joked, knowing that nightmare Lars Salluivan could take any beating I sent. I honestly lucked out tonight. There were a couple of times he almost had me and I'm pretty sure that's what freaked Angel out, but I'm trying to play it off still.  
**_"_**No, I'm serious Roman. This shit is getting to be too much. I mean, two weeks ago it was Braun, tonight Lars. Who's next? Fucking Brock?!" she asked, as she finally parked in front of the clubhouse. I saw a tear fall down her face, but something inside me, probably my pride, wouldn't let me just succumb to the only girl who ever meant anything to me.  
**_"_**Like you fucking care, this is what the second of my fights you've ever been to?! What kind of a girlfriend are you, Angel?! Why am I still wasting my time?!" I yelled, even though I knew I shouldn't have.**_

_**I wasn't surprised when she bolted out of her car, heading straight into the clubhouse. By the time I reached her bedroom door, she had locked me out. I sighed and rested my forehead against it before I knocked lightly.**_

"_**Angel, baby open the door. I didn't mean it," I begged. There was shuffling coming from her room and after a few seconds, she finally opened the door and started throwing random items at me.**_

"_**Angel, what the hell?" I asked, catching my leather jacket. I looked at all the things she threw and my heart dropped when I realized it was all the stuff I'd given her. "Baby, stop," I began. **_

_**I wanted to die seeing her cry and knowing I caused it. She shoved me back and placed a picture in my hand. I clutched onto it and her hand before she pulled back.**_

"_**You don't have to waste your time anymore. We're done," she said before slamming her door.**_

_**It felt like I banged on her doors for hours, but she wouldn't answer me. She wouldn't let me in. I guess she texted her brother because after a while Dean walked down the hall leading to her room.**_

"_**You should get out of here, man. She doesn't want to talk right now, and knowing how much she loves you if I kill you she'd probably be upset with me," he said leaning against the wall with one foot.**_

_**I sighed as I traced the black glitter 'Angel' sign on her door, wishing I could take back everything I had said. Angel's my world and now, because of my stupidity… she wants nothing to do with me.**_

* * *

_**The next two weeks were hell. I couldn't hang at the clubhouse without wanting to talk to her, so I distracted myself with as many fights as I could get, which only continued to push Angel further away.**_

_**One night after a brutal fight, I decided to celebrate at the clubhouse. Angel and Alexa had gone out before we got back from the fight, and although her dad said she and Alexa wanted to have a girl's night out, I knew the truth: she didn't want to be around me.**_

_**I texted her a few times and even called her too, but I wasn't shocked when she didn't answer. That night I might've had a few too many because all I can remember is mindlessly following pink hair straight into my bedroom. I fucked a club whore that night and I don't even remember. All I could think about that night was losing my Angel.**_

_**Whatever chance I had at fixing our relationship went out the window the next morning when Sasha, wearing one of my big black t-shirts, lazily strolled into the kitchen for breakfast, right past Angel, who was eating breakfast with Alexa. I left her in my room, thinking she'd figure it was a one-time thing, but she completely through me off that morning.**_

"_**Hey, sleepyhead," she said, hugging me from behind. I turned around in her grip and locked eyes with Angel, who pushed her plate away and excused herself. I knew that at that moment I lost her forever.**_

_**So I buried myself in Sasha, physically and metaphorically. I knew I'd never get Angel back and the sooner I realized that the sooner I'd be able to be near her again, so I stupidly starting dating Sasha.**_

_**Angel left a few weeks later, and I never got to say goodbye. Not that I deserved it. I always knew she was too good for me and now she was gone. I just hope she finds someone worthy of her.**_

* * *

**Welp here's what's going on in Roman's head, and a little look back into his past with Angel. Let me know who guys want her to end up with!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Seth's POV**

**Dean's sister has been back for a few days and it's finally Friday, which means there's a party at the clubhouse. Tonight, we're celebrating Angel's return.**

**I've gotten to talk to her a handful of times, and I'm not sure what it is, but there's something about that girl that makes me want to be around her constantly.**

**She's different than the club whores, women who hang around and sleep with whatever club members are around. She doesn't dress like a leather-bound, slut, a refreshing change from what's usually running around here. She's got a mouth on her too. I caught her last night while she was making chili. She was cursing like a sailor and when I rushed over, I laughed. She was cutting onions and cursing to high hell. This girl is amazing.**

**Now I'm standing in the crowd at the party watching her father giving a was going on about how he raised her and Dean after their father, Moxley Ambrose, was killed during ATF agents.**

**Everybody toasted to Moxley, the founder of the Outlaw Motorcycle Club, before toasting the return of his daughter. **

**I watched her thanking everyone for coming before she slipped back into the house. A moment later, Roman followed her and my curiosity almost let me follow them, but it wasn't my place. Roman and Angel have some type of history he's never spoken to me about, but I can tell there's something there. If that's the case, I won't do anything about my feelings for Angel, cause Roman's my boy.**

**But, me and him definitely need to have a talk about Angel Ambrose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**Roman's POV**

**I know I shouldn't have followed her back into the house. But I did, I couldn't help it. I needed to talk to her. It's been five years since she left and three days since she's been back and she hasn't said a word to me. I'm going fucking crazy. I need to talk to her.**

**I made my way into the clubhouse and immediately took the stairs two at a time. Once I was on the second floor I took the long hall, leading to her room and saw her standing with her back faced towards me. **

**Her long blonde hair was gone, and was replaced with a wild dark mane, much more her style. She hadn't noticed I was following her until I lightly pushed her into her room and locked the door behind us. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and leaned down to whisper in her ear.**

"**It's okay, it's okay. It's just me," I said finally releasing her, allowing her to turn around. When she did, I was immediately sucked back into her clear eyes.  
**"**What do you want, Roman?" She asked as she took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared into my eyes and for a moment, I was lost in hers. I think she might've noticed because she turned away from me. She walked over to her window overlooking the garage where some of the guys worked.  
**"**I just wanted to talk. It's been a long time, Angel…" I said as I closed the distance between us. "Why did you just leave like that?" I whispered, although I always knew it was my fault.  
**"**Got kind of hard watching you and that pink-haired slut all the time," she confessed and I hung my head, shamefully. I knew Sasha was just a consolation prize for not having Angel. I knew I'd never be enough for her and with Sasha… I honestly didn't give a fuck about that with her. Angel was just different.**

"**Guess she's a blue-haired slut now. I can't believe you're actually dating a smurf," she continued and I chuckled out loud. She turned around and looked up at me with a smirk.  
**"**Same smart-ass as always," I said as I tucked a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear. "Although I guess some things have changed." And with that I cupped her face gently, sucking and nibbling on her lips, remembering her sweet taste all over again. I was a little disappointed, but not shocked when she pushed me away a moment later.**

"**What the fuck, Roman?! You can't just come in here and kiss me like-."  
**"**Like I'm not still in love with you? Because I am and you know it, Angel," I said, cutting her off. My face stung a second later when she slapped me. I rubbed my cheek, alleviating the sting as she spoke.  
**"**Stop, okay?! Just stop! You wanna know why I left, huh? You wanna know the reason why I couldn't be here anymore? Take a look in the fucking mirror. Seeing you and Sasha being all lovey-dovey in the clubhouse… I couldn't do it. So I left. I had to get over you," she said staring at me.**

**I knew I hurt her and I knew I was the reason she left, but I never thought she'd actually get over me. As she walked past me out of her room, the reality of my new living hell finally set in with her final words.**

"**And you're **_**still**_ **fucking with her."**

**Fuck. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

**Angel's POV**

**What the **_**hell **_**is his deal? I mean, seriously?! Where the hell does he get off kissing me?! Roman's some other girl's boyfriend! He hasn't been mine for a long, long time. **

**So why doesn't he get that? And why was I still hoping he'd still be mine? We're both fucking headcases.**

**Why did I even come back… he's still with her. Is she his old lady? After five years she has to be, right? I have to get out of here.**

* * *

_I stormed back downstairs and grabbed the pink and black keychain hooking from the key hook before I made my way outside. I cursed myself when I saw that Alexa's Beetle had been blocked in the lot._

"_Fuck," I mumbled, stumbling over to the benches near the car lot. I couldn't be around Roman right now but now my only way out was blocked by a big, black truck._

_I heard someone coming up behind me and turned my head to see who it was. I smirked to myself before turning back towards the car lot._

"_Who would've thought the princess herself would be ditching her own party?"_

_I cocked my head back and rolled my eyes… I'm so not in the mood right now._

"_Rollins," I said casually. "What's up?" I asked, hoping he'd get the hint and just leave me alone. I'm drunk and sad and I just wanna be by myself.  
_"_I'd rather know what's up with you. You okay?"_

_When he asked me, I honestly didn't know what to say. There were a thousand thoughts swirling around in my head at the moment, but the only one I cared about was the one involving his lips on mine. I exhaled, defeated, knowing that bringing him into my mess would only hurt him. I knew I had to stay away from him._

"_I'm fine." My voice was flat and I was praying that he'd just leave me alone. For his sake.  
_"_I call bullshit. Angel, first of all, you're way too wasted to drive right now, so you might as well hand over Alexa's keys because I'm not letting you drive anywhere right now."_

_His voice was stern and hearing him order me around made me wet. It might be harder to stay away from him than I thought it'd be._

_He straddled the same bench I was on and grabbed my hands. In a second I was standing, staring up into his cocoa-brown eyes. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and dig into my back pockets. He smirked as his left hand grabbed the keys and his right hand grabbed a handful of my ass. I moaned slightly as he leaned in and tickled my collarbone with his beard._

"_You're not going anywhere, Princess," he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Not without me." As he stepped back he grabbed my hand and led me to the large black truck blocking Alexa's car in. He pressed a button on his keychain and the doors unlocked. He opened the passenger side and held his hand out, patiently waiting to help me into his lifted truck. _

* * *

_A few minutes later I sat back as Seth drove down a back road. _

"_For what it's worth, Roman's an idiot. He's my boy and I love him, but the guy can be a dense jackass at times." _

_I didn't mean to laugh as loud as I did and I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked over at Seth who glanced at me with a smile on his face before he turned his attention back to the road._

"_Why do you think Roman did something?" I asked cautiously.  
_"_Well after your dad's speech, I noticed you slip into the house. Roman followed you. I guess I kinda put two and two together when you came back out almost crying. Which by the way… is something I don't like seeing you do, princess. You deserve to smile," Seth said, making my insides do somersaults.  
_"_Hmmm… I guess some of you biker boys do actually use more than one head," I said and he chuckled.  
_"_Well I'm not even a biker, really," I confessed. She gave me a quizzical stare before I continued. "I'm kind of an honorary member if that makes sense. I had your brother's back one night when he got into a fight at some bar," he said, making me smile and nod.  
_"_Yep, sounds like Deano," I said.  
_"_Anyways… I've been part of the group ever since," he finished.  
_"_So if you're not a biker, what do you do?" I asked as his truck finally came to a stop.  
_"_I just opened a gym," he said.  
_"_Ah… another fighter," I said looking out the window.  
_"_Me? Nah… that's more Roman's thing. Mine is a CrossFit gym. Ever heard of it?" he asked._


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

**Seth's POV**

"**Well if you do ever wanna check it out, you're always welcome to come to get in shape," I said, immediately regretting my choice of words. "Not that you're fat or anything, your body's amazing… not that I was looking at it," I continued. Way to go, Rollins. You've got a knack for sticking your foot in your fucking mouth.  
**"**Well, thanks… I think," she said as we got out of my truck.  
**"**So is this where you kill me?" Angel asked sarcastically, making me laugh.  
**"**No, I just… this is where I come to think. Out here, everything else doesn't seem so important. I can just come here and relax," I said looking out onto Outlaw lake, from the side opposite of the club's property. I noticed Angel sitting on the ground so I joined her.  
**"**I bet that's what you tell all the girls," she joked as she nudged me.  
**"**I've never brought another girl up here. You're the first, swear," I said looking out onto the water. "Well… technically the second," I continued under my breath.  
**"**Second, huh? Poo… guess I'm not that special after all," she said sarcastically as she leaned back on her elbows, not caring about getting dirt on her outfit.  
**"**It was my mom. I scattered her ashes here last year," I said.  
**"**Oh, God Fuck, I'm so sorry!" she said sitting up.  
**"**It's okay, Angel. She was sick, for a while. At least now she's not suffering anymore. I still come up here to talk to her," I said with a smile. She looked at me.  
**"**You do?" she asked.  
**"**Yeah," I responded. "I mean, I know she's never gonna answer me, but out here I can feel her with me," I said. We were silent for a while and the wind picked up. I noticed Angel shiver, so I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. A few minutes later, I spoke up.**

"**Mom, this is Angel, Dean's sister. She's funny and she's beautiful and she's back. I don't know why she left but I really hope some pretty boy biker doesn't drive her away. That would fucking suck," I said, staring into Angel's mesmerizing eyes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

**Roman's POV**

**Angel ran out of the house and left last night. Dean said she was just feeling overwhelmed from seeing everybody, but I knew she left because of me. She always does.**

**Sasha showed up later that night and by the time she'd gotten there I had already begun drowning my sorrows, vodka shot after vodka shot.**

* * *

"_Fuck," I groaned the next morning as I shut my eyes and rubbed my head. I never get this hungover. I went way too fucking hard last night._

"_Mmm, good morning to you too, Daddy," I heard along with the sound of a suctioned pop. I looked under my sheet to find Sasha with her hands wrapped around my dick, sucking on the tip. "Somebody's happy to see me," she said as she continued working on me. I leaned back and rolled my eyes, knowing the combination of my dream from last night and morning wood were the only reasons I was as hard as I currently was. Sasha had nothing to do with it._

_I looked down and gently pulled her into my lap, trying to divert where I knew it was headed._

"_Come on, you know I've got work soon," I said, grabbing my phone to glance at the time. The truth was I could show up whenever I wanted; it was my gym. I just needed to not be around Sasha right now. She reached down and grabbed my quickly softening cock.  
_"_You don't wanna play?" She asked. I knew she was trying to be cute and seductive, and for the most part, it worked. But today… I just wasn't into it.  
_"_Not today, Sash," I said softly, gently unlacing her fingers laced around me. I slid from under her and placed her back on the bed, grabbing a few things before heading to my bathroom.  
_"_I've gotta start getting ready. I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, not really sure when I'd hit her up again. I need to take a step back, by my chicken ass won't just tell her.  
_"_Wow," she said sarcastically, instantly confusing me.  
_"'_Wow' what?" I asked.  
_"_Nothing it's just," she said as she got out of bed and began putting on her clothes, scattered around my room. "She's barely been back a week and you're already getting soft on me. Pun intended. You're pathetic," she said venomously.  
_"_Go… just, get out," I responded calmly. I stopped in the doorway to my bathroom and looked back at her. She was fucking hot… a total and complete bitch, but for a while, Sasha was almost enough to keep my mind off of Angel, who was a fucking 10.  
_

"_Call me when you're not on your period anymore," Sasha seethed as she left my room.  
_"_Yeah, won't happen," I mumbled to myself as I shook my head and went to take a shower._

_I stood under the water as remnants of my dream last night came back to me._

* * *

"_**You always knew how to make my toes curl," Angel said out of breath, as I climbed back up, leaving kisses all over her perfect body.  
**_"_**Who said I was done?" I asked as I entered her in one motion. I buried my head in the pillow and sucked on her collarbone as she adjusted to my size.  
**_"_**God, you're so fucking tight baby," I moaned as I felt her hips starting to rock under me. I pulled back and snapped my hips forward slowly as she moaned and whined.  
**_"_**Mmmm, Daddy… don't tease me," she said as she dug her nails into my shoulder blades, knowing how much it turned me on.  
**_"_**Mmm fuck, babygirl. Tell daddy what you want," I said as I continued to drive in her painstakingly slow. I wanted to hear her beg and I needed her to do it soon. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last. She felt way too fucking good.**_

"_**Daddy fuck me… make me scream," she whispered as she licked my ear lobe. That's it, she fucking asked for it.**_

_**I sat back on my knees and pulled both her legs over my left shoulder. I grabbed her hips and lifted her ass off the bed before I began pounding into her mercilessly.**_

"_**Oh, fuck! Roman, don't you dare fucking stop!" She said between each thrust. I reached down and held both her legs with one arm as my other hand began playing with her nipple. She writhed and moaned under me as I felt her constrict around me.  
**_"_**Fuck… Ang… Angel," I moaned.**_

* * *

"_You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" I heard and looked through the glass shower to see Sasha standing there, watching me masturbate as I moaned Angel's name._

"_I fucking knew it," Sasha said, running out of the bathroom, presumably out the clubhouse. I let out a frustrated groan before smirking to myself._

_I wasn't mad Sasha caught me jerking off to Angel. I was mad that I didn't get to finish. Fuck that, I miss the real thing._

* * *

**Welp, here's another chapter. Let me know what you guys are thinking about the story and make sure to let me know who you want Angel to end up with!**

**#TeamSeth or #TeamRoman ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

**Angel's POV**

"**Ughh… this is sooo unfair!" Alexa pouted as she and I walked arm in arm around the mall. We were shopping for a new outfit. I had a date with Seth later that night and I was hella nervous.  
**"**What's unfair?" I asked as we walked around.  
**"**You and Seth, like you're cute and new and…" she mumbled.  
**"**Lexx… is everything okay with you and Braun?" I asked, stopping to turn her around to face me. She was my best friend and I could tell something was off.  
**

"**It's fine, and that's the problem! We've been together for four years and it's like he's just fine with me just being his girlfriend," she said complaining. **

**I looked at her in shock. Alexa had always been the wild, free spirit between the two of us, and she always said she's never get tied down.  
**

"**You wanna be his old lady?" I asked, referencing the phrase we use for serious girlfriends in the club.  
**"**Fuck that, I wanna be his wife," she said. I smiled and slung my arm over her shoulder.  
**"**He's gonna ask, Lexx. He's been crazy about you since we were kids. Does he know you've changed your mind about marriage?" I asked.  
**"**Not exactly," she mumbled.  
**"**Well, there you go, jackass. How is he supposed to know if you don't tell him? Is this how lost you've been since I left?" I asked sarcastically.  
**"**You have no idea, woman," Alexa said as she smiled, standing in front of a store.**

"**Come on," she said as she dragged me into the lingerie shop. "Let's get something nice and lacy for Rollins to rip off that bod," she smiled.**

* * *

"**Ughh, tell me again… why didn't we stop to get lunch?" Alexa asked as she laid back on my bed after we got back from the mall. I smirked as I began putting my new stuff away.  
**"**Because the guys are literally barbecuing right now, and Seth told me not to spoil my appetite for later," I said.  
**"**Oh, I'll bet he did," Alexa smiled. I rolled my eyes at what she was hinting.  
**"**Come on Lexx, it's only our first date," I said walking out of my massive walk-in closet.  
**"**And homie's been gawking over you for the last two weeks. Don't tell me you haven't noticed," she said.  
**"**I know," I said with a sigh. Seth was amazing and I was having a great time hanging out with him around the clubhouse. I was nervous as hell for an actual date with him.**

"**So he knows about your three date theory, right?" she asked. I smirked and looked at her through my vanity.  
**"**Yes, he knows. I'm not gonna just have sex with him after the first date. He's gotta earn it," I said confidently.  
**"**Damn, right he does," Alexa smiled in agreement.  
**"**Now get your ass over here and help me with my makeup," I said as I through my messy hair into a small bun.**

"**Still can't believe the little wild child herself is going on a date with Rollins. He's honestly a really good guy," Alexa said, applying a layer of primer on my face.  
**"**He really is," I smiled.  
**"**You're over Roman, right? Because Seth's been a really good friend not just to Dean but to me too, and I'd hate for him to be a casualty in you and Roman's bullshit," she said and I looked up at her in the mirror. If there was one thing Alexa was that was a straight-shooter. She never sugarcoated anything and for that, I'd always love her.  
**"**Roman and I are done, we have been for a while," I stated.  
**"**If you say so," she sort of sang. "And what about your vacation? You ever gonna tell your dad or Dean?" she asked.**

"**And cause World War 3?! Fuck no, Lexx. It's all in the past, Lexx. I think I'm really finally ready to be happy again. I want the good guy," I said with a small smile forming on my face.**

* * *

"**I don't think they're open," I said slightly disappointed as Seth pulled into the empty parking lot. The lights on the go-kart facility's monicker were off and the inside was dark as well.**

"**No, that can't be right, come on," he said desperately. I exhaled defeated as I followed him out the car, up the steps to the building. He pulled on the door and found that it was locked. He cursed under his breath as he pulled out his phone.**

"**So… plan b?" I asked, not wanting to let this roadblock ruin the date. He looked at me with a smile on his face for second as he held the phone to his ear.**

"**Hey man… yeah… yeah… alright, sweet," he said before hanging up and slipping his phone back in his pocket. **

**A moment later, I jumped back a little surprised as the lights inside came on and a red-haired man unlocked the door.**

"**Seth, man… you made it. Awesome!" he said holding the door open. Seth guided inside by the small of my back and my cheeks began to heat up.  
**"**Thanks for doing this for me, dude. Sami this is Angel. Angel, my buddy, Sami," Seth said introducing us and I was immediately pulled in for a tight embrace.**

"**Yeah, Sami's kind of a hugger," Seth said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Nice to meet you, Sami," I said, once he finally let me go.  
**"**Same… so, you guys ready to race?" he asked.**

* * *

"**I almost had you around that last turn," Seth said as the two sat in the bed of his truck eating sub sandwiches. The looked out at Outlaw lake as Angel stifled a laugh.  
**"**Uh-huh… sure. If you say so," she replied as Seth smiled and nudged her.  
**"**I guess you and Dean both have the racing bug," he said hinting at my brother's love for street racing.  
**"**Definitely," I admitted shyly.  
**"**I bet. Have you ever been to the races?" he asks as I ball up the paper my sandwich had been wrapped in.  
**"**Oh, for sure. Me and Roman used to go..." I began, instantly wanting to punch myself. "... all the time," I continued. I closed my eyes as I sensed Seth tense up next to me.**

"**Should we talk about the Samoan elephant in the room?" I heard Seth ask. I sighed and looked over at him, his chestnut eyes studying my face.  
**"**Seth…" I began, not really knowing where to start.  
**"**I kinda got the cliff notes version from Aleistar and some from your brother, so I know there's some kind of history there. And I don't wanna pry or push you away, 'cause I really fucking like you," he said, making me smile.**

"**I just wanna know if the feeling mutual. I don't want to waste either of our time, so if you want Roman you just let me know now and I can deal with it. Because I don't think I could deal with it if I fall for you first," he said.**

**I look at him with a serious expression before smiling.**

"**Seth, I like you… a lot. And I'd like to see where this goes… if you do…" I replied nervously. He smiled and gripped my jaw gently. I subconsciously licked my lips as he looked at them and bit his.**

**He pulled me in and a moment later my breath escaped me as he captured my lips tenderly. I instinctively straddled him and felt him moan against my lips. We had to break apart soon, both desperately gasping for air.**

* * *

"**So it went well?" Alexa asked later that night on the phone as I gave her a rundown of the night's events.  
**"**Oh yeah," I said, smiling as I twirled around in front of my mirror in my pajamas, purple boy shorts, and a black tank top.  
**"**And what about Roman?" she asked, making my spinning halt.  
**"**What about him?" I asked as I saw my eyebrows scrunch in the mirror?  
**"**Well I mean… are you 100% you're over him? It's not just because he's off-limits?" she asked. I thought to myself for a moment before answering.  
**"**It's not."  
**"**You sure? Let's take Sasha out of the equation. You're saying you don't want Roman anymore?"  
**"**I don't care about any of that Lexx. Sasha in the equation or not, I don't want him anymore. Being with Roman is the last thing on my mind," I replied. **

* * *

**Welp, there's another chapter. Make sure you let me know if you're #TeamSeth or #TeamRoman! **

**There's a MAJOR revelation coming up soon. A little look into what Angel's been up to the last 5 years. **


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

**Angel's POV**

**5 years ago**

_Roman's my guy and we're both young, dumb, and hopelessly in love. We fight like all couples do. And like with most of our fights, I just shut him out. He hurt me, what was I supposed to do?! When he asked why he was wasting his time on me… I broke. We'd said a lot of fucked-up things over the years when we were mad but never like that._

_I just needed some time to myself… I thought he'd get that. If we were really done, I wouldn't have had a problem with Dean wanting to rip his insides out that night he was banging on my door. _

_The next week sucked. With my bathroom being attached, I never left my room. My dad had someone making sure I was constantly eating, or at least accepting the food at my door. I didn't really have an appetite for the first few days._

_On the fourth day, I ate 3 large pizzas, a sheet of brownies, and two cartons of strawberry ice cream by myself. Alexa rubbed my back and shushed me to sleep every night through my tears. It was a part of me and Roman's vicious cycle and she knew just how to help me through this phase._

_What neither of us was prepared for, however, was the morning Sasha's skank ass walked into my kitchen wearing my man's shirt! I wanted to hold her head underwater until the bubbles stopped. When she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him like I did, I wanted to throw up._

_What made my heart sink was the fact that he just stood there. _

_When we finally made eye contact, I mumbled to Alexa something about heading to the garage before I bolted out the door. I paced around the side of the clubhouse trying to regain my composure but I was having trouble keeping the tears in._

"_Hey… hey, calm down babes," Alexa said as she ran up behind me. She turned me around and hugged me, letting me fall apart.  
_"_He.. he… he…" I mumbled incoherently.  
_"_He's an asshole," Alexa said, running her hand over my head, gently trying to calm me down._

_I think I lasted for about two weeks before I walked into my dad's office that day. I couldn't stand seeing Sasha all over him while he acted like I wasn't even fucking there. It's like our last three years together were suddenly sucked from his brain and I was back to just being Dean's sister._

* * *

"_**Hi Daddy," I said as I sunk into the seat across from his.  
**_"_**Angel, baby, how's my favorite?" my dad asked as he pulled me into a tight hug. Eric Bischoff wasn't my biological dad, but he was his best friend. When I was two and lost my dad Eric stepped up. For me, Dean, and the club… and he was the best dad I could ask for.**_

"_**I'm okay," I replied as I sank into the chair across from him. His blue eyes pierced into mine and I knew he knew something was wrong.  
**_"_**Talk to me, Kiddo. What's going on?" he asked and just like a levy, the tears began pouring out.  
**_"_**Roman and Sasha… I know I broke up with him and he deserves to move on. I'm just… every time I see them together it just reminds me that it's my fault."  
**_"_**Angel…?" he asked. "What do you want to do?" he asked me. I looked down at my hands and began picking at my nails.  
**_"_**I need to get out of here. I can't be around them right now, it hurts…" I said quietly.**_

* * *

"_**Take care of yourself, big sister," Dean said as he pulled me in for a hug. He and my dad were dropping me off at the train station. Last week, my dad agreed to let me get away for a while to heal my heart.  
**_"_**Don't get into too much trouble without me," I said smirking. Dean laughed and gently nudged my chin with his fist.  
**_"_**You know you don't have to go, right? I mean... his body could just 'end up' in Outlaw Lake, nobody would even know what happened," he shrugged.  
**_"_**No killing Roman. I mean it, Dean. Just let him be happy with Sasha," I said sadly.**_

"_**Come here, kiddo," my dad said as he wrapped me in his arms, gently stroking my hair. "Hurry up and heal that heart, don't make us miss you too much."**_

_**We finished with our goodbyes and I watched as they walked back to the parking lot. I sighed and walked into the train station. I waited in line and when it was my turn, I walked up to the teller with a small on my face.**_

"_**Hi, I'd like to trade this ticket to Miami, please."  
**_"_**And where are we heading instead, Miss?"**_

* * *

_**After the 4-hour train, I was exhausted. I rented a room in a small hotel just outside of town. Luckily, they didn't require a credit card, so I was able to pay with cash. It's not like I was going to keep it a secret from my dad forever. I just didn't want Roman coming after me. Not that he would anyway. He's so far up Sasha's ass I doubt he even realized I left.**_

_**I wasn't sure how long I slept for, but by the time I woke up the sun was out. I looked at my phone and saw it was a little after one. **_

"_**Might as well get something to eat," I said to myself.**_

* * *

_I noticed a cute little diner a few blocks from the hotel when I first arrived, so I thought I'd go check it out._

_Walking into 'J.R.'s', I was immediately greeted by the smell of bacon and fresh coffee. Any place that has all-day breakfast was good in my book._

_I took a seat on a stool at the counter and was greeted with a menu by a bubbly brunette._

"_Hey sweetheart, how you doing?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
_"_I'm good. How are you… Mickie?" I asked as I read her nametag.  
_"_Just fine doll, what can I get you to drink?" she asked.  
_"_I'll take a coke, please, and I think I'm ready to order," I responded.  
_"_What can I get for ya?" she asked, notepad and pen in her hands.  
_"_I'll take four scrambled eggs, four strips of bacon, two sausage links, two pieces of ham, some hash browns, and two slices of toast, please._

_Mickie's eyes widened as my order continued, but she wrote it all down, nonetheless._

"_Coming right up," she said ripping the paper and hanging on the order-line for the cooks in the back. "Here ya go J.R.," she said to the man who grabbed the ticket. He nodded before turning back to the grills._

"_A woman after my own heart," a deep voice said. I looked over at the muscular man sitting a few stools away just as she smiled at me, his blue eyes captivating me.  
_"_Excuse me?" I asked confused, looking around, not sure if he was speaking to me. His smile grew as he nodded toward the kitchen.  
_"_Your order," he said. "I'm surprised a little thing like you can eat that much," he said huskily as his eyes scanned over my body, causing my stomach to tie in knots.  
_"_Yeah… I can eat," I replied. He motioned towards the stool next to me and I nodded. A moment later the two of us were laughing and getting to know each other._

_I didn't tell him much. Definitely nothing about Roman and for damn sure nothing about the MC. I wasn't Angel Jaymes Ambrose anymore. I was just Angel James, a wandering soul who wasn't sure how long she'd ever stay in one place. The mystery is what I think really drew him in._

_So you can imagine my surprise a week later when he invited to a party at his place, which turned out to be an MC party. Randy was the prince and new President of the Viper Motorcycle club._

_I definitely had a fucking type._

* * *

"_**Angel, baby wait!" Randy yelled as he followed me out of the party. My mind was in a million pieces and I couldn't talk to him at the moment. Was I really about to hop from one club to another?  
**_"_**Don't, Randy… don't. Just leave me alone," I said as I kept walking, not bothering to turn around. A moment later I felt an arm around my waist and I was spun around, coming face to face with this broad chest. He tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes.  
**_"_**I can't just do that. I can't leave you alone. You've been the only thing on my mind since I met you last week and if you just walk away I don't think I could handle it. I don't wanna say it right now, because I don't wanna scare you… but damn it, Angel, I think you've got me falling for you," he said. **_

_**I looked at his looks and leaned up to kiss him, pulling him down to further the kiss.**_

"_**Mmm, no more keeping stuff from me, okay?" I asked as he rested his forehead against mine.  
**_"_**I swear baby. I was just scared that you'd run the second you found out," he says looking down at me sadly. "I'm just glad you're giving me another shot," he said swaying us back and forth.  
**_"_**You better not screw it up Orton," I warned him.  
**_"_**Don't worry babes. I'm never messing this up again," he promised.**_

_**And things were great… for a while. He even moved me into his place, his reasoning being why would his girl have to live out of a motel when his mansion was right there? At first, things were amazing, Randy would take care of club business and I usually hang around in the house, either in the pool or the game room. He'd come home to me cooking dinner for us and we'd cuddle and make love all night. Things were perfect… until the first time that he hit me.**_

* * *

_I wiped the sweat from my brow as I finished dumping the second batch of macaroni and cheese after accidentally burning the first._

"_Baby? I'm home," I heard as Randy walked into the house.  
_"_In the kitchen," I replied as I set the timer on the oven, making sure to double-check it this time.  
_"_Hey," he said walking over and wrapping his arms around me. My arms found the place around his shoulders and he breathed deep into my newly dyed black hair. "Wait, dinner's not done?" he asked, stepping away from me as he noticed the burnt macaroni still on the counter._

"_I can't eat this shit," he spat, pointing at the tray._

"_It's okay, I've got another batch in the oven. The steaks are done and there's salad in the-" I said before a hard slap across my face literally floored me. I'd never been hit before and I was in shock.  
_"_I don't want a goddamn salad. I wanted macaroni and now the steaks will be cold, no doubt. God, can't you do anything right?" he asked as he began retreating from the kitchen._

"_W-w-where are you going?" I stammered, holding my cheek, which was probably turning red.  
_"_To get a decent fucking meal," he responded and with that, he was gone. He came back a few hours later with a diamond necklace, promising that he was just frustrated and he'd never put his hands on me like that again. And like an idiot, I believe him and stayed._

_I stayed for another almost three years of beatings, being screamed at, occasionally being raped when he'd come home drunk and horny, and nearly being shot the only time I threated to leave. I told myself he only acts like that because I make him upset and that he hated it when he hurt me just as much as I did. I tried to just be better, but nothing changed. I only realized what would eventually happen after a checkup one day._

* * *

_**After ditching the prospect Randy had to babysit me, I took a cab into the city. After the last fight, I was pretty sure Randy had sprained my elbow when he dislocated it and I wanted to see for myself.**_

"_**Alright Ms. James, now we're just gonna run some normal tests and then we'll get you set u for an x-ray. Now before we begin, is there any chance that you may be pregnant?" the doctor asked, and it was like the world stopped. I thought back to my last period and shook my head as tears began.  
**_"_**I… I can't be," I said more to myself than her.  
**_"_**Well just to be sure, I'm gonna have a blood test run as well. We'll know for sure by the end of the day," she replied.**_

_**I hung out in the cafeteria in the hospital waiting for my results. There was no chance in hell I was leaving until I knew. I reached down and held my belly, already knowing I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it.**_

_**What was I going to do now? Randy's never letting me go and I'll never trust him, not to hurt my baby.**_

"_**Well," the doctor began a few hours later as she sat on her wheeled stool. "The results are positive for the pregnancy hormone. Congratulations Ms. James," she said as tears began rolling down my cheeks.  
**_"_**I have to get rid of it," I whispered desperately.  
**_"_**Oh, well there are plenty of options for you. You can choose to put the baby up for adoption or if you prefer the abor-," she said as I cut her off.  
**_"_**I can't have this baby," I responded more confident this time. "Terminate it," I said coldly.**_

* * *

_**I paced that night in a hotel near the hospital, laughing at the irony. Seems like just yesterday I rolled into town and that first motel. I shook the thought out of my head before my baby popped back into my head.**_

_**I knew it wasn't fair to kill it, and I knew I could just go home. I was planning on doing just that after the procedure the following morning, but I also knew that having Randy Orton's baby would sign my death warrant.**_

* * *

**Oooh, a long one?! Haha, hope you enjoyed it, Keep voting! #TeamSeth or #TeamRoman**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

**Roman's POV**

**Two weeks. It's been two weeks since that night of her party, and Angel hasn't spoken to me since. Not that I blame her or even expected her to want to talk to me. She hates my fucking guts and it's what I deserve.**

**She's got every right to never wanna see me again, it's all my fault. I pushed her away the moment I stuck my dick in Sasha.**

**Those first two weeks after our fight, Angel and I had done our best at avoiding each other at the clubhouse. I knew she was still mad and didn't want her to feel like I was constantly hovering around her, even if being near her was all I wanted.**

**God, did I fucking miss her. Staying away from the clubhouse was hard, but I did it. Over those first few weeks, I entered myself in as many fights and tournaments that I could. A lot of good that did me though.**

**For every fight I was in, it seemed like Angel was drifting further and further away. The night of my big victory over Rusev, the boys deciding to throw me a party at the clubhouse.**

**As we walked in, I tried not to overtly search every room, but she wasn't there. Why did I even get my hopes up? She hates everything when it comes to me and fighting. She never wanted me to get hurt, and for the most part, I was always careful. **

**I know it's a total fucking cop-out, but I was drunk and Sasha was just… there.**

**The look on Angel's face that morning Sasha walked into the kitchen wearing my shirt will always be etched into my memory, letting me constantly how much of a fuck-up I truly am.**

**I've said it once and I'll say it a thousand more times. Angel will always deserve better than me.**

**I'm just not sure how I feel about it being Seth. He's my brother and I love him… but Angel's **_**mine.**_

* * *

**Two chapters in a day? I think I'm on a roll, haha. Keep voting! #TeamSeth or #TeamRoman**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

**Seth's POV**

"**You got this man," I said to myself as I stood at the entryway of my condo. I looked at myself in the mirror once more, adjusting the black hat I was wearing backward over my low bun.**

**Tonight I was taking Angel on another date. Our third. Was I nervous after she told me she has a three-date theory regarding sex?**

**Absolutely.**

**Angel was perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect and I didn't know what I had done to get a shot with her, but here I was, fidgeting like a nervous little girl.**

**It's not like I was expecting anything to actually happen tonight. Angel's different. She's the type of girl that'll have you running around in circles just because you want to see her smile. I love that smile.**

**Also not saying I wouldn't want anything to happen. She's fucking perfect.**

"**You got this," I repeated before leaving my place and heading for my truck.**

* * *

"_I hope this is okay," I said as I held the door open for her.  
_"_This is awesome Seth, really," she said as she hopped out of my truck. My breathing quickened when our fingers laced as we walked into the bowling alley._

_A few minutes later, we were set up on a lane and had just finished typing in our names._

"_Really?" I asked, laughing at the name she picked.  
_"_What?" she asked innocently.  
_"_Nothing… I'm just gonna have to call you 'Demon' from now on," I said half smiling.  
_"_It's just a nickname everybody gave me when I was little. When I was little and I'd get mad or something, I'd go around biting people. Soon, everybody's little Angel was a raging demon," she joked._

"_Now…" she began as she laced up her bowling shoes. She turned her head and looked at me, seductively biting her lip._

"_You ready to get your ass kicked, Rollins?"_

* * *

_A couple of hours later, I sulked as we returned our shoes._

"_New rule for next time we bet on something: you're not allowed to distract me," I said.  
_"_How did I distract you?" she asked, feigning innocence as I held the door open for her. The warm breeze of the night blew around us as we walked to my truck.  
_"_Don't act like you didn't know you were giving me goosebumps each time you whispered 'good luck'? And you did it like, every other time I was up," I said as I laced my fingers with hers. She looked down at our hands and smiled._

"_Somebody's a sore loser," she mumbled, causing me to jerk my head back and chuckle.  
_"_Ha! Whatever you say, Princess," I responded as we made it to my truck. I walked her around to the passenger side. I grabbed her hips and gently set her in the seat. __She pulled me in and kissed me. I responded and moaned, slightly surprised, fully turned on, when her tongue slipped into my mouth and started twirling around._

_This girl was driving me absolutely crazy._

_And I fucking love it._


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

**Randy's POV**

Two months. It's been two fucking months since Angel's been gone and I have no clue where she is. What the fuck happened?! I've literally searched for this bitch and nothing she told me has popped up. Who the fuck is she?

When I get my hands back on her, she's definitely going to pay. It's been a while and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss that tight little throat wrapped around my dick. My God… sitting on her face and busting until she gags and tears up? Angel always has and always will belong to me, and when I find that little bitch, she's going to pay.

* * *

"_There's my boy!" Cowboy Orton hollered across the room, and I smirked before walking over to my father.  
_"_Hey Pop! Hell of a night, huh?" I asked as a prospect handed me a beer. I stared down at the kid we'd started calling "Shorty G" with a look of venom before he got the hint and cracked my beer open._

"_S-s-sorry Randy," he stumbled as his eyes fell to my boots. I sniffed before eyeing him once again. Damn this kid looks like he's about to piss himself. He's no Viper. _

"_Anyways," I said, after taking a chug of the malt liquor. I looked at my father, completely ignoring the prospect. "The guys are all ready, Pop," I said knowingly.  
_"_Yeah, Kid. It's time," he said, limping passed me. I sighed and followed him into the chapel and as I lingered behind my father, I thought about all the things that happened in the past 5 years. I smirked knowing that after tonight I'd finally get my answers._

* * *

"_So as of this moment, the new President of the Vipers... is Randall Keith Orton," my dad said as he handed me his 'Prez' patch. I smiled down at it before clutching it in my hand. He handed me the gavel before turning me around. _

_He helped me pull my cut off to cut the 'Vice Prez' patch off._

"_It's your choice son," my dad said before I took a good look around the table. In my head, I already made my choice, but for a second I wanted to dangle the treat in front of the mall._

"_McIntyre, get your ass up here," I said, smiling as my best friend sent me a knowing look. He stood from the large round table and strutted around until we stood side by side._

"_Mr. Vice President," I said handing him his patch.  
_"_Why thank you," he responded before we did our signature handshake. Everyone at the table clapped before I turned to them, my Vipers._

"_Now your only orders for tonight are you get drunk and get your dick wet," I said grabbing the gavel that sat in front of my father's- that sat in front of __**my**_ _seat._

* * *

_I held back after church, remaining in my chair at the head of the table as the room emptied. After a few sips of my whiskey, I turned around and looked out at the 'playroom', the mini-nightclub in the clubhouse. Glancing over the dancefloor my focused turned to a pair of tanned legs. My eyes raked over her tight little body until my eyes scanned her face. I smirked as I recognized her as Eva something, one of the newer girls hanging around the clubhouse. After watching her for another minute or so, I finally joined the party. I grabbed a beer from the bar and was about to head outside for a smoke when someone spoke behind me._

"_Hey," a voice yelled over the music. I turned around and the smirk I had before reappeared. I turned back to the bar, grabbing my beer and making a beeline straight for the door. Her arm on my bicep is what finally stopped me._

"_You know for someone this hot, you sure are rude," Eva said as she grabbed my beer and took a sip.  
_"_You trying to start something, little girl?" my voice growled.  
_"_Maybe," she replied, smirking back at me._

* * *

_A few minutes later, I sat back on my bed as I watched Eva unbuckling my jeans. She swiftly yanked them down along with my boxers as she sat before me on my knees._

"_Suck it, bitch," I said, grabbing a handful of her hair. I leaned in and yanked her face closer to mine._

"_And you better not stop until I cum."_

_I guided her up and down my shaft and before long, she set the perfect rhythm. I moaned and held her head down, fucking her face as images of Angel flashed in my mind. I felt Eva gagging as I thought about Angel's lips wrapped around me, expertly working my cock and balls._

"_Fuck," I groaned as I held Eva's head still, shooting my seed into her mouth. I fucked her face a bit more as I rode out my orgasm with only one thing on my mind._

_Getting Angel back and getting a decent fucking blowjob._


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Angel's POV**

The fog crept in slowly onto the property as I sat on the back porch clutching my first cup of coffee for the day. I knew once the sun broke out, it'd be a nice, sunny, summer day.

It's officially been two months since I've been home and I couldn't help but smile to myself thinking about all the changes that had happened. I guess somewhere in my five-year absence my dad had snooped around in my room, finding a couple of notebooks I had filled with my art throughout the years. When I got back, he told me he bought a tattoo shop a few years back and if I wanted, I could work there. And now, just a little more than a month later, I was the newest apprentice, working under Lita, the shop's manager.

I was brought out of my thoughts a moment later when a familiar truck pulled up. I smiled and stood from the chair I was curled up in and smiled.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Seth said as he approached the clubhouse."Morning," I responded with a smile.

Seth climbed the porch stairs and walked over to me, grabbed my mug and set it down before wrapping me in a tight hug. He rested his hands on my waist as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hi," he said softly as he rested his forehead against mine.  
"Hi," I whispered back. "You're here early," I said, realizing that I Seth was expected for another hour or so. He pulled back and smirked.  
"I was thinking we could test that theory we were talking about last night," he said pulling me into the clubhouse, heading straight for my room.  
"You're so bad," I said biting my lip, knowing exactly what theory he was referring to.

* * *

"Oh, fuck! Baby, don't stop!" I moaned as I felt Seth's tongue delving into me slowly over and over.  
"Mmmm, anything for you, Princess," he said pulling me closer to him and kissing my inner thigh. My body jolted up when I felt him push a finger inside me.  
"Shit! Shit!" I cursed as I felt another finger join in as he sucked on my clit. My hips bucked forward meeting his fingers and soon I felt myself falling over the edge

"I'm- I'm- I'm..."I mumbled as the euphoric feeling ripped through my body.

A few minutes later after I finally settled back down, there was a knock on the door.

"Really?! At ten in the fucking morning?!" Dean asked from the hallway.  
"Stop listening, asshole!" I yelled back before turning to Seth who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Told you I could make you scream loud enough for someone to say something," he joked. I pushed away from him as I rolled out of bed, heading for the shower.

"Nice ass," Seth commented just before I shut my bathroom door.  
"Dork," I said, smiling like a madwoman.

* * *

"So I'll pick you up after work?" Seth asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the tattoo shop.  
"Yeah, we're at closing up at 2 today so everyone can go to the rally," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Leaning over the console, Seth took my chin between his fingers and kissed me lightly.  
"Then I'll see you at two, Princess," he said, kissing me again, deeper this time. I moaned as I pulled away, knowing I had to go.  
"Don't go making me late, Rollins," I said after pulling away. He pouted but then smirked as I hopped out of the car.

"See you later, babes," he said before I walked into the shop.

* * *

"That boy's got it bad," Lita said after I walked into the tattoo shop. I turned and smiled, noticing Seth waited until I was inside to drive away. I sighed happily, watching his truck until it disappeared.

"And by the looks of it, you got it bad, too," she said, suddenly behind me. I had been so fixated on Seth, I didn't notice her walk up behind me.  
"Fuck! Give me a heart attack, dude," I said, dramatically clutching my chest. She smiled and smacked my butt.  
"Very funny, now let's work on some line-work today," she said before I began setting up my station.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate that entire thing," Seth said as he and I walked hand-in-hand down the street. The American Nightmare MC was having a rally for one of its members, Dusty, whose son was battling leukemia. I smiled before chucking the bare hambone in the trash.

"What?" I asked with a shrug. "I told you I wanted some meat."  
"I'll give you some meat all right," he said, pulling me closer to his body before he kissed my temple. We met up with Alexa, Braun, Dean, and Renee, who were all waiting in line for churros.

"I wish I didn't have to go yet, but…" Seth said as he laced his fingers around the small of my back. Mine made their way behind his neck as I tiptoed to kiss him sweetly.  
"It's fine, baby. You promised the guys you'd help at some point with the booth," I said understandingly.  
"You're amazing," he said with a smile. I buried my face in his chest to hide my reddening cheeks. I inhaled his musky cologne and moaned, earning a chuckle from him.  
"Come find me later?" he asked.  
"Definitely," I said smirking. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose before turning to find his booth. The guys from his gym decided to set up a mini CrossFit course for kids.

"You guys are so cute," Alexa said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "It's disgusting," she continued causing me to throw my head back and chuckle.

"Seriously though," she continued as Braun pulled out enough money to pay for all of our churros. "I'm really glad you're happy, Angel. As your best friend, all I want is for you to be with a guy who treats you right. Someone that deserves you," she smiled softly.  
"He really does, Lex. I mean… it's like is he even real?" I asked as I nodded towards his booth. He was busy helping a little boy jump up on a large wooden box. He high-fived the small child before helping him off the steep box.

"I think my ovaries just skipped a beat," I said smiling. Alexa smirked before we bumped our hips together. Neither of us noticed the bright orange-red hair before it was too late. In just a few seconds my heart shattered.

"Sethie!" she yelled running over to him before jumping into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck like I had just done and leaned in to kiss him. I stumbled back as the two embraced for a moment before he set her back on her feet. His eyes met mine over her shoulder and he moved past her just a minute later.

"Angel… baby, no…" he said stepping towards me with his hands up in defense. I shook my head and continued backing away before turning from him and making a quick escape.

* * *

I ran until my legs felt like they might give out. I bent at the waist, resting my hands on my thighs, trying to catch my breath. When I finally stopped, that's when it all came back. Seeing him kissing another girl… fucking crushed me. After everything with Roman… Seth promised he'd never hurt me. I felt the tears welling up, but not quicker than the bile rising from my stomach. I hunched over and emptied out the contents from my guts.

Half-crying, half-puking, I felt my phone begin the vibrate in my back pockets.

"Ughhh," I groaned, pulling it out with one hand as I wiped my mouth with the back of the other.

Alexa's name flashed across the screen and I quickly sent her a message saying I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was fine, and I'd see her at the clubhouse later.


End file.
